


Soft Cashmere

by Lius_Ennui



Series: Fanfiction...of fanfiction for others [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Abused Tommy, Abused Tubbo, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Dehumanization, Dream gets unnaturally soft for a minute, Dream has a warped sense of love, Dream sees Tubbo as his pet to abuse and love, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, I’m insecure with my writing, Manipulation, Other, Physical Abuse, Platonic Relationships, Stockholm Syndrome, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo and Tommy are smol babes, Verbal Abuse, abusive dream, i think it is at least, p l a t o n i c - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lius_Ennui/pseuds/Lius_Ennui
Summary: Tubbo is the inferior child in Dream’s eyes. Simply because he doesn’t have beautiful golden wings like his best friend.But one day he gets a small gesture of affection he hasn’t had in so long...—Based off of @ValWasTaken’s ‘Feathered/Reunited’ Tangled AU.Aight I actually wrote this. Yes I asked/mentioned it and they said I could.Placed between Chapter 4 and 5.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Fanfiction...of fanfiction for others [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121777
Comments: 26
Kudos: 312
Collections: Dream SMP Tangled AU





	Soft Cashmere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValWasTaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValWasTaken/gifts).



> Like I said this is based off of @ValWasTaken’s fic. You can read it [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643871/chapters/70212549%20/)
> 
> It’s s o good istg 
> 
> Tw: mentions of abuse, dehumanization and childhood trauma 
> 
> I wrote this because I thought it would be cool to see Tommy and Tubbo be confused and conflicted on whether or not Dream actually cared about Tubbo.
> 
> And cause Angst is life

After the oldest finished grooming Tommy's wings, they all decided to play a card game. They all sat on the carpet and Dream shuffled the deck. He focused on Tommy like usual. Smiling when he won or ruffling his hair when he lost. Whenever Tubbo got close to winning, but lost in the end, Dream would mock him slightly. 

"Better luck next time, or not." Dream said playfully but Tommy knew that it was to mask his glee. Tubbo's head lowered in submission after the fifth round but continued to play. Tommy noticed he was playing half heartedly now. 

Which hurt him, Tubbo should be having fun. While Tommy's chest felt happy whenever he won, and he was given praise, he felt bad. He felt bad for his best friend, so after a few rounds he also started to play half-heartedly himself.

Dream let Tommy win the majority of the rounds however. Whenever he himself one, he'd chuckle. He'd sometimes even comment that, 'Tommy should step up his game next time' when he won a couple rounds in a row. When in reality, Tommy was winning most of the rounds, even if the victory was just given to him.

It was the thirteenth game that Tubbo finally one.

Tubbo smiled when he won, clapping excitingly. His ears twitching rapidly in the little flicking they do when he's excited.  
Dream however, wasn't so happy. The ram hybrid cringed when he saw Dream's face. Tubbo looked down and grabbed his sleeves tightly. The oldest had a threatening look, his eyes held a glare and his mouth a stern frown. 

Tommy seemed to notice that his brother wasn't happy. So he nervously smiled, trying to diffuse the tension. "Tubbo's really good at this game when he tries!" He said, and looked at his best friend. "Isn't that right?"

Tubbo took the chance to nod instantly, looking up at Tommy. It's better to feed off something someone gave you then feed yourself. Tubbo looked at Dream again. His ram ears lowered and he looked down submissively when he saw that the man's face hadn't changed.

Tommy bit his lip, ready to hear the phrase, "Go to your room," and hear the sobs of his friend. Hear the yelling his big brother subjected Tubbo to endure.

But...instead Dream silently raised his hand, Tubbo flinched immediately while Tommy tensed up. He prayed that another round of beats, yells, and pleads wouldn’t be heard. 

As petty as it was, Dream had punished the ram hybrid for winning a game before. When they were younger, around ten, Tubbo and Tommy practiced sword fighting together. And when Tubbo won, sometimes Dream would challenge him to a 'playful' duel. He usually ended up beating him around until he was crying. 

So, Tubbo braced himself for a hit, gritting his teeth tight, his ears lowered and he closed his eyes. Tommy was also tense, his blue eyes looking concerned, _scared_ even.

Tommy and Tubbo were surprised though, when Dream didn't hit him. Instead he slowly put his hand in his head, earning a small flinch from the ram boy. But the older ignored it and softly pet the boy's head. Dream gently carded his hand through the boy's hair. Like it was the most natural thing in the world. (It wasn't- isn't.)

It surprised Tubbo, and the little ram boy leaned into the touch, so touch starved and lonely. Tommy smiled wide, and felt relieved. Seeing his big brother being kind to Tubbo made him happy...that maybe Dream really did care about him, like he said.

Tubbo rarely got this type of affection from Dream. When they were younger, it was a bit more common, still rare but not totally out of place like it was now. When Tommy and Tubbo were smaller, much smaller, Dream would still bang him around, still show obvious favoritism towards his winged younger brother. 

But when Tubbo did good, waited, did things he was told to do, Dream would sometimes indulge him in small snippets of affection. A small head pat, or a rub on the back when he did something right. He missed it, and it's been so long since Dream had interacted with him like this. 

Maybe he does care...maybe...he does deserve it all- the hurt Dream gives him. All of the bruises of purple, black and blue. If he was just good, he wouldn't get beaten, if he was good then Dream would like him more. 

His ear twitched with happiness, and his mouth formed a small smile. Dream's face stayed stern though as he glided his fingers and hand against the ram boy's fluffy hair. It was soft and thick, like a lamb's coat. 

The touch didn't last much longer though, Dream retracted his hand fast and Tubbo couldn't help but whimper. The oldest shot him a glare though, which made both of the boy's tense again. "Well you two, I'll be off now." The oldest got up, and opened his arms for a hug.

Tubbo watched as Tommy scrambled to get up and hug Dream, smiling as he burried his face in the other's chest. "Gonna miss you..." Tommy said gently, and Dream simply pat his head. "I love you Dream." Tommy sighed and the older chuckled. “I love you more." He responded.

And like usual, Dream ignored him as he left. But he didn’t really mind this time, Dream cared about him...He actually cared. He slouched, and closed his eyes, smiling to himself. Holding onto the moment like he’d die without it. 

He heard the door close, then lock and sighed to himself, re-opening his eyes. “Tubbo!” Tommy smiled, coming to kneel in front of him and hold his shoulders. The blond’s face had a huge smile and his eyes were joyful. A contrast to Tubbo’s calmer, relaxed but still euphoric face.

“Tubbo! Dream really does care!” Tommy smiled, and hugged the ram close. Tubbo’s expression didn’t change much but he nodded and hugged the other back gently. “It wasn’t a lie...” Tubbo said, voice cracking slightly and Tommy hugged him tighter.

“Of course not. He promised after all.” Tommy replied back.

Dream left with a grin- smirk really- on his face. Tubbo- it’s just _his_ pet, his fucked lil ram. He presumed every pet needs...  
something good. Something to keep it serving it’s Master. 

And that’s precisely what he had done.

**Author's Note:**

> Aight hope y’all liked.
> 
> I need to give them, a hug ;-;
> 
> Does the title make sense to y’all?
> 
> Also, I give the person full permission to use this as their canon and if they ever add it to their story all I ask of for credit. Or if they want they can add it to a collection. I really dont mind.
> 
> Please comment, they make me happy :3
> 
> Edit: they deemed it as canon- lets gooo


End file.
